Katana
Natalia Blitz, also known as Katana, is a high-ranking Misfit and the girlfriend of Jill Johnson. Although she possesses no real powers, she was handed down two "enchanted" blades from an unknown person and is exceptionally fit. She is extremely protective of her girlfriend and seems to not care about what anything else thinks, keeping a very stubborn attitude most of the time. Although her Misfits' name is labeled 'Katana', she likes her real name as well, many people using Natalia. Her girlfriend, however, teasingly calls her 'Blue Raspberry' in reference to her bright blue hair. Katana made her true debut in Rendered NULL, although she existed in the now cancelled Doomsday as a villain. Much has changed, with her now being a Misfit as opposed to an opponent against the Misfits. Personality Katana is very stubborn and can't help but stand her ground, not letting anyone's opinions (other than her girlfriend's) effect her choices. She thinks for herself most of the time and when she has an opinion, she roots herself deep into that opinion, staying put on that choice usually. She is very rebellious by nature, not usually obeying orders unless needed to (and she somehow climbed up the ranks of the Misfits). She likes to consider herself her own leader, although this can lead to some problems with leadership. While she is stubborn, she is very clingy and protective of her girlfriend, always wanting her to feel safe and okay. She wants to protect her from basically everyone in a near unhealthy way, and while she recognizes this, she can't help it. She wants to fix this flaw, though. She won't admit it to anyone, but she feels completely lost without her girlfriend, and often scared when she has no idea where she is. When she begins winning in a battle, she often becomes cocky, although this seems to stem from her rebellious nature. Backstory Not much is known about Natalia's past, but she was kicked out of her house at 16 after coming out as gay. She lived with her Aunt for several years, then moving to New York City for a "new start", although she got distracted by swordfighting, an art she once dreamed of as a kid. From her trainer she had earned the enchanted katanas she now uses in battle. Soon after the Misfits became more of a public system, she applied and gradually climbed up the ranks. During this time, she met her girlfriend and they've been dating ever since. Description TBA Appearances ''Rendered NULL Katana appears briefly in ''Rendered NULL. ''Ghostverse Adventures Katana makes her debut as a Ghostverse character in the second episode of the second season of ''Ghostverse Adventures, Standing Together, where she joins the detective organization known as the Dextectives after stowing away on a ship to Neolight Station. She seems to be seeking a fresh start of sorts. Abilities TBA Relationships ''Jill Johnson They have happily been girlfriends for about a year and a half now, and they both love eachother, now living in the same apartment as eachother. Natalia can't help but be very protective over her, but at least it makes Jill feel safe around her. Their relationship is very strong and they believe they could tell each other anything. Niamh Wyrick Melissa Dust'' Trivia *She takes some inspiration from Sr. Wario's Beam, which takes inspiration from one of the creator's characters. It comes full circle, really. *Katana was originally owned by , but was later given to when she decided to depart Fantendo in terms of original content. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Misfit Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordfighters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Ghostrealm Characters